


When love and hate collide

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: Harry wants his ex back - but knows his behaviour is pushing him away. Their relationship has always been a volatile one, but they do love each other.
Kudos: 2





	When love and hate collide

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is an old fic I posted to FanFiction a long time ago. I'm transferring my old stories over to AO3.

A/N:

Here is a one-shot inspired by a Def Leppard song. Below are the lyrics for said song.

"When Love And Hate Collide – by Def Leppard.

You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind

Instead of slamming down the phone, for the hundredth time

I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call

When divided we stand baby, united we fall

Got the time got a chance gonna make it

Got my hands on your heart gonna take it

All I know I can't fight this flame

You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind

Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time

Without you

One night alone Is like a year without you baby

Do you have a heart of stone

Without you

Can't stop the hurt inside

When love and hate collide

I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for

When we treat each other baby, like an act of war

I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise

When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes

There's a time and a place and a reason

And I know I got a love to believe in

All I know got to win this time

You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind

Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby...Crazy...Crazy

Without you

One night alone

Is like a year without you baby

Do you have a heart of stone

Without you

One night alone

Is like a year without you baby

If you have a heart at all

Without you

Can't stop the hurt inside

When love and hate collide

Enjoy.

When Love and Hate Collide

Seven years of school spent hating, four years after school spent tolerating, two years after school spent dating on and off – crossing the line between Love and Hate. Now four months spent separated.

It was awful, his head said it was right but his heart missed him. He had tried calling, they would end up arguing and he would hang up. It hurt, it hurt to know that you could hate someone yet love them at the same time. Watching as he walked away from the relationship – Harry couldn't stop the hurt inside.

He asked Draco why he was leaving, he had answered, 'When divided we stand, united we fall.' That wasn't good enough for Harry. Yes, they were passionate, they both could say and do hateful things, but they still loved one another – that had to count for something.

Harry wasn't sure how much more he could take, one night alone without Draco, was like a year without him. He wanted to try, to stop fighting, to make it work. He wanted love to win over hate, for it to stop hurting.

If they just worked on things, ignored anyone else – forget all the hateful words thrown during arguments. Start anew and just try.

Draco had given up on them, he didn't want to try. This only made Harry more determined to show Draco they were meant to be.

He'd been waiting on Draco's doorstep for over an hour now. Draco wasn't home a simple spell revealed that, but Harry was not going to just leave. He wanted – no needed to see Draco.

Twenty minutes later Draco walks up the drive, with a few friends. He's laughing and smiling, and Harry's, heartbreaks. Maybe Draco just doesn't miss him, never loved him like he loves Draco...but then Draco looks up and his eyes meet Harry's. And Harry knows Draco feels the same, his eyes say it all, but within a few seconds all the emotion in them has gone and they are cold once more.

"Can I help you?" Draco asks politely, but coldly.

Harry looks around at the small group of friends, his eyes narrowing at a guy who is standing way too close to Draco for his liking.

"I wanted to talk." Harry quietly explains, voice desperate.

"I'm busy."

"Just..." Harry stops, he doesn't have the words, he just really wants Draco back.

Draco opens the door, indicates to his group of friends to go on in.

"I'll be a moment. Get settled without me, I will not be gone long," He tells them.

They file past the pair, Mr 'too close' for Harry's comfort hangs back, and reluctantly goes in after Draco touches his arm and tells him he'll be okay.

Harry snarls at his back as he walks away.

"Mature." Draco comments.

"What he's being a bit clingy." Harry snaps.

Draco stares, "Not like you at all then. How long have you been waiting?"

Harry huffs, "Yes, but I have a right to be clingy – two fucking years Draco. He's...he's...I don't even know what he is but he just shouldn't..."

"I am single, Harry." Draco cuts Harry off mid-rant, pointing out the truth.

"Don't," Harry begs.

"I am merely stating a fact," He icily replies.

"Fucking hell, Draco do you have a heart of stone!" Harry should know by now how much Draco can hurt him with just a few words.

"No, but you seem to think so. I have guests waiting. Just leave, Harry." He glances at Harry, his voice kinder, and his eyes not so cold.

"I miss you." Harry blurts, as he takes in Draco's face. He looks tired but just as beautiful as ever.

"What do you want from me? We don't work together, but we don't work apart either. I can't deal with this, us, you right now. I need to be on my own for a while, think about what I want. That might be you, I don't know – I just need time to think." Draco explains, the most he has offered Harry since their huge fight and Draco leaving.

Harry can understand that, but what if Draco decides it isn't him he wants? What if Draco wants Harry to fight for him, that this is some test. What if fucking sleazeball friend worms his way into Draco's life and Draco forgets about him?

Think of the devil and he shall appear. Mr Sleazeball steps out onto the driveway. His footsteps crunching on the gravel alerting Harry to his approach.

"Draco, Charles was asking where you keep the liquor. I thought I'd check on you, you've been a while." He glances at Harry, and Harry doesn't miss the dark look he gives him.

"I'm fine, Gavin. Harry was just leaving." He looks at Harry, obviously dismissing him.

Harry sighs, "I'll call you," Harry offers.

Sleazeball Gavin snorts and Harry glares at him. Who is he to be sticking his nose in!

"Sorry did you have something to add?" Harry bites at him, stepping closer.

"No. Just take the hint. Draco ignores your calls and when he does answer he hangs up. He doesn't want you here. Stop stalking him – it's weird." He casually answers smugly.

Harry wants to hit him in his smug face. Draco steps up and stands in front of Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders. Harry relaxes immediately, he can smell Draco, his familiar scent and the warmth of his hands.

"Harry, please, this isn't the time or place. Just go." He requests.

Harry nods, steps out of Draco's reach and apparates away.

As soon as Harry got home he kicked the coffee table, "Stop stalking him – it's weird." He mimics, doing a poor impression of Gavin.

Draco continued, as usual, playing the perfect host, however, his heart wasn't in it. Harry was on his mind all evening. If he was being honest he's been on his mind from the moment he walked away from their two-year relationship.

It wasn't an easy decision to make, and it was made in the heat of the moment, and after a hell of an argument between them. All they did towards the end was argue.

Draco just needed some space, some time to think, so he walked out. Ever since he has regretted just leaving like that, but he still needs the time to think. Maybe they just need a break, it doesn't mean it's over.

Draco missed Harry very much, just seeing him earlier – seeing the pain in his eyes was difficult. But he couldn't just follow his heart, he needed to listen to his head too.

He needed to figure out if their fights were, 'good fights,' the kind that would eventually help them grow closer. Taking the bumpy road of conflict followed by repair, and forgiveness so they could form a deeper connection and be stronger for it. Or their fights could be, 'bad fights,' the kind that chip away at their bond and erode their love. Eroding, eating at them, slowly killing the relationship.

In his darker moments Draco thought it was the bad kind, but most of the time he just felt a strong connection with, Harry. He never expected their relationship to be smooth sailing, holding hands and skipping off into the sunset. But he had hoped that they could allow things to be water under the bridge and start anew. However, when they argued they were both guilty of dredging up long-forgotten things, just to be nasty, spiteful and hit home where it hurts. That couldn't be healthy surly? Draco was so confused.

He bode his friend's goodnight, spending extra time reassuring Gavin that he would be fine on his own and to go home. He tossed and turned in bed all night, he couldn't get comfortable and was restless. He debated fire calling, Harry, and letting Harry talk him back into giving it another go. Eventually, he settled on staying put, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.

Draco still felt conflicted when he woke the next day, he penned a quick letter to, Harry agreeing to meet him Friday evening, for Harry to have his say. He hoped, really, really hoped that it wouldn't result in another epic argument.

Draco dressed for work and barely made it through the day. He worked in the same building as, Gavin, and they met for lunch. Gavin was disappointed to hear that, Draco was meeting, Harry Friday, but said maybe it was for the best. So Draco could tell him once and for all that it was over. Draco remained quiet, he hadn't decided what he wanted.

He wanted Harry, of course, he did. He loved him, he just couldn't be dealing with the volatile relationship they had. When it was good, it was very, very good. When it was bad, it was awful.

The week passed in a blur, from one boring Harry-less day to another. By Friday Draco was ready to agree to whatever Harry said, just to have him back in his life again.

Draco let Harry in, and they settled on his sofa. Draco refused the wine Harry had brought with him, he wanted a clear head. Draco was surprised, that they managed to start off having a civil and calm conversation. No raised voices, no nasty name-calling and just honest, bare all talking.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I don't even know what we were fighting for. I don't want to make empty promises, to only break them and let you down. But I know I don't want this to end – Draco, I love you." Harry sincerely said, his throat feeling tight.

"I don't want to fight either, and you know that I love you, too," Draco replied.

Green flames flared to life in the fireplace stopping any further conversation.

"Draco?" A posh sounding voice called.

Draco moved so he was, in view, of the fireplace, "Charles? What's the matter?" Draco asked, seeing his friends face, it was obvious he was in some distress.

"I'm so glad you are home. It's Gavin..."

Harry sneered, "Gavin," He spat in distaste, too quiet for Draco to hear.

"Gavin? What's wrong?" Draco asked, worried.

"He's been in an accident. Fell off his broom at a friendly game we were having. He's banged up a bit and is asking for you." Charles explained in a rush.

Harry would bet the contents of his Gringotts account that Gavin had either had an accident on purpose or genuinely had an accident but used it to his advantage to ask for Draco. Knowing it would take him away from Harry.

"Right, is he at St Mungos?" Draco enquiers.

"Yes. Should be released tomorrow, just keeping him for observations. But he's in shock and I think he wants his friends around him. Shall I tell him you're on your way?"

Draco glances at Harry quickly, "Yes. Tell him I'll be there soon. Do you need me to go to his place and pick up an overnight bag?" Draco said turning back to, Charles.

"That would be wonderful if you could do that. Thanks, Draco. We'll see you soon." Charles answers relieved.

Draco looks back over at Harry, "Sorry. I guess you heard. I need to go. Can we continue this another time?"

Harry wants to tell Draco, that Gavin can survive one night at the hospital with his other friends, that it was only a small accident. That Gavin is trying to get Draco's attention and take him away from him, but he knows that would sound pathetic and stupid.

"No, it's fine. Gavin needs you. Hopefully, we'll speak again soon." Harry says trying to stay positive.

"Yes, I'll write to let you know when I am free. I better go pack an overnight bag for Gavin." Draco says to prompt Harry to go.

Harry stands and Draco walks him to the door, "How are you going to get Gavin's stuff?" Harry asks, voicing what's been on his mind since it was mentioned.

Draco frowns at him, "I have a key. I'll let myself in, get his things and go to the hospital from there." He explains slowly as if Harry is stupid for even asking.

Harry bristles, "Why do you have a key to Gavin's?" He doesn't like how close the two of them are. He knows he's being possessive and jealous – but damn it Draco is his!

"Don't fucking start that shit. He is a friend, we've been friends longer than I have been your friend/boyfriend. You have a key to Ron's." Draco sharply snaps back in reply.

"I just don't like how 'buddy-buddy' you two seem to be." Harry flares up in anger.

Draco closes his eyes and takes a breath, Harry can be so frustrating, "I am not having this argument now. I could point out how chummy you are with numerous male friends you have. You're being stupid now leave before we get into a fight."

"That's different." Harry feebly grumbles in his defence.

"How is that different?" Draco yells back, his voice rising and his patience wearing thin.

"It's just, Gavin fancies you and wants to..."

"Goodbye, Harry," Draco shoves him out the door and slams it in his face.

Harry is left feeling like he has achieved nothing from their talk if anything he has made things worse. Draco always hated Harry's possessive/jealous streak. But Harry is positive that Gavin is trying to weaddle his way into Draco's trousers.

Harry decides to go to, Ron and Hermione's, and he spends a good hour moaning to Hermione about Gavin and his stupid possessiveness rearing its ugly head.

"Harry, you have to learn to trust Draco." Hermione chides.

"I do!" He declares too strongly.

"Then show it," She simply replies.

"It's not that simple. I know I can trust, Draco. I just don't trust everyone else around him. I mean look at him! I knew he would get unwanted attention. I always wondered why he was with me, and when I see some other assholes try and take him away from me...I..." Harry deflates, "I don't want to lose him. But by being too possessive I might just drive him away."

Hermione nods, "I guess it is easy to say, but harder to put into practice. Especially when you are tested by someone like this Gavin bloke."

Harry nods, Hermione continues, "It is interesting. I read a few books about it..."

Harry isn't surprised Hermione has read so many different topics.

"The fact that you have a low self-image and had a lonely childhood could be responsible for making you possessive." She announces like a professional Psychologist.

Harry hates being analysed and suspects most of the negative aspects of his personality can be traced back to his childhood and even the Voldemort days.

"Maybe. How do I stop?" He wants to know.

"No idea. You need to learn a little self-control. When you feel jealous or possessive, just take calming breaths, trust in Draco and keep your thoughts to yourself, or at least think before you speak. Saying something in the heat of the moment can be very damaging." She offers Harry a small smile.

"I think there is some cake left. Ron is still helping George decorate the nursery." Harry knew she meant to imply there would have been no cake if Ron were here. She stands plates up a slice of chocolate cake and hands it to Harry.

"Cheer up. Before your outburst, it sounded like Draco was considering trying to sort things out." Harry does cheer up at that, Hermione is such a good friend and she always has a lovely cake to hand.

Harry tries to forget all about, Gavin, and concentrate on changing his behaviour so he doesn't lose Draco. It is now Tuesday and Draco is yet to contact him about resuming their talk.

Harry wants to get in contact, but he stops himself. He doesn't want to hassle Draco constantly and irritate him. Draco did say he wanted space and time to think, so Harry can give him a few days grace. It is difficult, but he will do it for Draco.

Thursday he bumps into Gavin and Harry's patience is tested, however, he manages to stay calm. Harry is drinking a coffee in a nearby coffee shop and Gavin walked in. He ordered a take-out and stops at Harry's table on his way past.

"Harry? I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I hope I didn't ruin your night with Draco last Friday." He looks down his nose at Harry.

Harry holds back the urge to punch him in the stomach, he is the perfect height to do just that as he is sat down and Gavin is standing. Gavin certainly doesn't look sorry. He looks rather pleased with himself.

"No need to apologise, I understand that you got a bit overemotional about a little accident and needed to be comforted." Harry's voice is condescending and he hopes Gavin fucks off soon, otherwise he might just punch him.

"I was not overemotional. Besides, Draco was kind enough to stay for hours and keep me company. He is such a wonderful guy."

Harry doesn't miss Gavin's attempt to make him jealous, making sure Harry is aware of how long Draco spent with him.

"I'm so glad I gave Draco the key to my house..."

Harry rolls his eyes and turns back to his paperwork.

"I'd better go, Draco and I have an afternoon meeting together. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting." He saunters off and Harry hopes the coffee burns his throat on the way down.

On Friday Harry is waiting at his favourite Chinese takeaway, his order should be ready soon. Ron and Hermione are back at his house steadily getting drunk, it was Harry's turn to fetch the food. He isn't surprised to see Draco walk in, this used to be one of their favourite takeaway places to order from. Draco is startled but greets Harry.

"Couldn't be bothered to cook either?" Harry casually asks. He is trying his best to give Draco space and to just be friendly until Draco is ready to resume their relationship.

Draco doesn't appear to know how to react to Harry's change of attitude. After a pause, he replies, "No. It is Friday after all. Blaise and Pansy wanted to go to a restaurant but I cannot be bothered getting dressed up and then they wait for the food. At least takeaway is quick, and I can eat it in the comfort of my own home."

Draco approaches the counter and relays his order, pays and turns back to face Harry.

"How's Gavin?" Harry asks, hoping he doesn't sound bitter.

"He's fine. Just a few bruises, he was a bit shaken up but it was only a small accident. He'll survive." Draco summarises, watching Harry carefully.

"Mr Potter, your order." The young girl behind the counter calls, holding out two carrier bags stuffed full of food.

Harry takes them, he thanks her and heads to the door. Turning just before he steps out, "Enjoy your food. See you around." He directs at Draco.

He hides a small smile, Draco looks astounded that Harry isn't begging, pleading and being clingy. He looks as if someone has smacked him across the face with a wet fish.

On the walk back home, Harry reflects that maybe Draco will get in touch, as he wouldn't want Harry to move on.

Harry knew he was taking a risk, as Draco might decide he liked the space and not want to pursue Harry. By letting go of his efforts to bring Draco close he hoped that the distance would only be temporary. He knew this course of action seemed counter-intuitive and to be frank damn well frightening since Harry worried it might backfire and he might lose Draco. But it was the only plan he had. He tried bombarding Draco, contacting and calling him every day and this just made Draco withdraw from him.

Later that evening he explained his plan to his friends, he was a little tipsy and was feeling smug about the fact he came up with the plan all by himself.

"You see I am going to give, Draco the space he needs, while handling my vulnerable feelings so that, Draco will naturally want to come back all by himself." He drained the rest of his beer and smiled.

"Bit of a risk though?" Ron stated.

Ron had eventually accepted Draco about six months into their relationship. He was a bit bias though and often took Harry's side when the pair argued, even when Draco was in the right. Hermione, however, was neutral and would point out when Harry was in the wrong and fight in Draco's corner.

"I know. But you should have seen his face, he couldn't believe how casual and polite I was to him. Added to the fact I have not contacted him all week, he's probably wondering what the hell is going on." Harry explains.

"I guess. But what if he thinks you have come to terms with the break-up and are moving on?" Hermione points out.

Harry frowns, "Because, I'll still make sure he knows I want him – us. But giving him space he asked for, showing him I have changed and grown-up."

Hermione shrugs, "Maybe. If I bump into him I might subtlety say that you still want him back."

Harry nods, "Okay. I hope Gavin leaves him alone though. He's just waiting for the right moment to make his move I am sure of it."

"You're not just being jealous?" Hermione asks, looking at her knee.

"No. With the others maybe, because Draco is an attractive guy and is bound to get attention. I need to learn to accept that and trust that Draco won't act on any of those peoples advances. Yet, Gavin, he isn't just admiring Draco from afar. He's flirting, being close and he is after him – I know it." Harry vehemently says.

Hermione looks deep in thought, "You know Harry it might just work. Draco was pulling away from you, normally you would lean in and close the space. That requires a lot of effort, and it would cause Draco to resist your attempts to get closer. By trying to get closer and crowding him you would make him feel he no longer had a choice – he feels forced. But by backing off and giving him space, you're giving him the choice to come back, get closer to you."

Harry grins, "I know excellent isn't it. I just hope he comes back."

"What do you think Ron?" Hermione asks.

Both turn to see that Ron has fallen asleep in the armchair. Glass tilted dangerously, threatening to spill beer in his lap. Mouth hanging open and snoring lightly. Hermione vanishes the beer and removes the glass. Both Harry and Hermione fight giggles, Ron has always looked funny when he is sleeping.

Saturday Harry is rushing to get ready. Hermione reminded him last night that they all had the Ministry fund-raiser to attend. Which Harry had completely forgotten about.

The invite was addressed to him and Draco. They had RSVP and accepted the invitation, so he couldn't back out now.

A knock came at his door and he quickly finished buttoning his shirt. He didn't have time for any visitors, he needed to pick robes, tame his hair and meet up with his friends.

He answered the door and was shocked to see Draco, on his doorstep.

Harry quickly smiles to show that seeing, Draco, is very welcome.

"Hi, It's good to see you. Come in." Harry offers.

"Are you going out?" He asks abruptly.

Harry nods, "Yes. Remember ages ago we were invited to that fund-raiser. Considering we said we would attend, I thought it would be polite if one of us shows. Seeing as they have advertised the fact that I will be there it's best if I go."

Draco remembers, "Right, I want to go too. I did forget about it, but I don't want to go back on my word and it is always good to be seen socialising, supporting a good cause."

Harry shrugs, "It starts at seven, that gives you little to no time to get ready." Harry points out.

Draco smirks, "Most of my belongings are still here. I think I can find something to wear."

Harry smiles, "Okay. Pick some robes for me too, and I'll find the invite. We need it to get in."

Harry trusts that Draco's choice in robes for him would be far better than what he would choose for himself. To Harry's astonishment Draco manages to get ready in half an hour, looks like he has spent hours getting ready and will probably put many others to shame. Many others who spent weeks planning what to wear and hours grooming.

"I was thinking..." Harry starts.

Draco pulls a face, and Harry has an urge to kiss him but continues fighting down the urge.

"...that people will notice we're no longer together. Our separation or whatever this is hasn't been reported. People don't know and well it will be obvious something is up when we don't dance together, and be all coupley."

Harry waits for Draco to speak, but is faced with silence, "What I am trying to say is, what is our plan of action? Do we pretend to still be together, or do we bite the bullet and let people know?"

Harry hopes Draco will speak now, seeing as he asked a question.

"Are we separated?" Is all Draco says.

Answering a question with a question, something he does often that usually winds Harry up.

But something about this question makes Harry want to smile, a small glimmer of hope. Draco doesn't sound like he wants to make it final, officially – call it a separation.

"That depends on you. But I look on it as a break – we're on a break." He admits.

"Well, then that's what we tell people if they question why we seem to be distant from one another." Draco isn't looking forward to the Sunday mornings newspapers, they'd probably report on their 'break' and want to put their two knuts in.

Harry nods, "Fine, whatever you want. We'll get lots of questions but I guess we can't pretend we are still together, and someone will notice sooner or later anyway." He reasons.

"Anyway, why did you come here?" Harry is curious.

Draco weighs up his words, "I need some of my stuff back. I was coming to pack up some things. Not all of it, just some of it. The vital stuff I need for work." He confesses.

Harry feels like he's been kicked in the stomach, but doesn't let it show.

Instead of begging Draco to keep his stuff here and to move back in, he nods, "Okay. Maybe tomorrow you can come and get it. I'll be out at, The Burrow, so you can do it without me getting in your way."

Before things can get any tenser, Harry grips Draco's arm, "Come on we're late." Apperating to his meeting point with his friends.

Draco greets, Ron and Hermione, and then tells Harry he will head in first without Harry, so people see them arrive separately and not as a couple.

Harry doesn't feel like attending a stupid fund-raiser. Knowing Draco is now in there, being charming and gorgeous. Telling people that he and Harry are currently on a break.

"Cheer up mate. He's here and it's the perfect opportunity to show him that you can control your jealousy – right?" Ron tries to get Harry to see the positive side.

Harry smiles at him, "I guess."

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up the carpet and past the press gathered outside, many of the reporters are shouting questions at Harry.

"Who decided they wanted to have a break, Mr Potter?"

"What happened?"

"How long have you been on a break for?"

"Is there someone else?"

"Didn't we tell you that this relationship was doomed to fail from the start!" One reporter yells smugly.

Harry ignores them and enters the party with his head held high and his spirits at a low.

Hermione squeezes his hand briefly before turning to greet the organisers and starting up a conversation about the cause.

Ron leads Harry to the bar and orders them drinks. Harry is glad he is attending this with his two best friends, they will get him through tonight.

Many of his other friends are here. Most know that he and Draco are having a rough patch so they don't comment on the gossip that is now spreading through the party-goers.

It seems that not only are people staring at Harry for who he is, now they are staring at Harry and Draco and analysing how they interact and watching their movements.

Draco keeps his distance from Harry, standing with a group of his school friends and whispering to Pansy.

Harry decides to make an effort, it wouldn't do for the press to take photo's of him looking miserable and spin a story about his and Draco's break up. He would show the press and Draco that he could be mature, not sulk, and enjoy a night out. That he and Draco could be in the same room and be civilised.

He even managed to keep his possessive jealous streak in check, not reacting in his usual way. He thought that some people had a lot of cheek. People had only found out tonight that he and Draco were on a break, and they were flirting and chatting up Draco right under his nose. He had a few people try it on with him, but he was always surrounded by his friends and most were turned away before even getting to Harry.

Towards the end of the evening, Harry sought out Draco and asked if he was having a good time. Harry by this point had drunk a few alcoholic beverages, so he wasn't as on edge like he was at the start of the evening. He wanted Draco to see he could be friendly and talk to him without hassling about where their relationship was heading.

"Yes, thank you. I am having a good evening. Will be interesting to see what the papers report tomorrow." He smiled at Harry as Harry loosened his robes and rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that Harry was ready to go home.

"Hmm, I'm sure it will be nowhere near the truth and grossly exaggerated," Harry replied, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"You look about ready to go home." Draco softly states, "You don't have to hang around on my account."

Before, when they were together Draco would go home with Harry, give him a neck rub and they would laugh and joke about the other guest's outfits and drunken behaviour.

"You're right, I'm exhausted, all this fake smiling and standing on my feet for hours. I think I'll go home. Tomorrow, I'll be at The Burrow for lunch, so feel free to use your key to come to collect the stuff you need. See you around." With that Harry smiled sadly at Draco, hating the fact he was going back to their home without him.

Harry couldn't find Ron or Hermione and guessed Ron had probably drunk too much and Hermione had dragged him home. He left unnoticed and was pleased he was spared a barrage of questions from the press.

Too exhausted to worry over his current love life crisis, Harry fell asleep immediately. As predicted the morning papers are full of, Draco and his love life. Also, as predicted it has been blown out of proportion, stating they split, although, they told the press they were on a break. There were many guesses as to what caused the rift between them, and they even printed photos of Harry and Draco standing opposite ends of the room. Draco whispering and leaning close to, Pansy, and Harry sulking in the corner. Harry grumbles, he was so proud of himself, he thought he did a really good job of plastering on a fake smile and not looking forlorn.

Chucking the paper in the bin, Harry heads to his room to shower and get ready to go over to The Burrow. No way does he want to be here when Draco arrives to collect some of his belongings.

Draco lets himself into his old home, feeling conflicted. A part of him hopes that Harry, cancelled his plans today. But upon entering he knows that he is alone. He makes himself a drink and cleaning the kitchen as he waits for the water to boil.

He notices the morning paper in the bin and agrees that Harry had the right idea, it belongs in the trash.

A cup of tea in hand Draco heads to their previous shared bedroom. He tuts, Harry has left the bed unmade and the room is messy. He knows it is no longer his problem, but he can't help but start making the bed and tidying up a bit.

Draco packs a bag with some clothes, toiletries and books he needs. Also a few boring files he left that he needs for work. He spots a photo album on Harry's bedside table and initially assumes it is the album of his parents. Harry always looks through it when he is feeling particularly low.

However, when he reaches Harry's bedside and picks up the album, he smiles sadly. It is a photo album of their relationship. Full of them together at various days out, sightseeing, friends houses and parties. Photo after photo of them in happier times.

Draco is still very much in love with Harry. He loved him with all that he was, but he just couldn't see through the haze of frustrations currently running through his head.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the album. Harry had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He didn't smile much at school, having too much to deal with, Draco guessed. But in the later years, after the war and during their happier times, Harry was always smiling. He wanted Harry to be happy again, he wanted to see that smile again – a smile that he caused.

Draco was ready to try and make a go of things. He just couldn't imagine his life without Harry in it. Being on a break had made him appreciate Harry more, miss him and even write off some of his previous concerns as silly. What did they matter when you could lose the one you love?

Unsure how to proceed Draco collects his bag and leaves before he does something ridiculous like sniff Harry's pillow, just to smell Harry's scent.

When Harry returns home he smiles, he knows Draco has been here – the place has been tidied. Not to mention Draco's favourite mug is on his bedside table, with half a cup full of cold tea.

Harry misses Draco, and his absence hits him suddenly. Just seeing that teacup in its usual spot brings so many fond memories for Harry. He's not surprised by the lack of note, Draco has never been good at communicating or expressing his feelings.

These past few weeks have made, Harry, realise that he was causing some of the grief in their relationship. He had finally admitted to himself that his possessive and jealous behaviour was harming their relationship, and he was determined to change. If it meant that he got to keep Draco, he would admit to his faults.

The following week was uneventful. Draco had decided that on the coming Saturday he would move back into their place and surprise Harry.

It didn't quite go without a glitch, as the Friday night Draco was out with his friends and had informed them of his plans. Most were happy for him – one wasn't.

Gavin pulled Draco aside and tried to talk him out of it. They argued and Gavin being desperate tried kissing Draco, to get him to see that Draco had plenty of other options open to him. He didn't need to go running back to Harry. Draco was furious, they argued some more before Draco left to go home and pack ready to move tomorrow.

Harry was munching on his boring toast when he received the morning's post. The papers were still writing shit about his and Draco's relationship. However, this morning they seemed to have photographic evidence that Draco had moved on.

Frontpage, were pictures of Draco and Gavin sharing a meal, laughing, smiling, joking and the worst, them sharing a kiss. Harry stared at it for a long time, not quite believing what he was seeing.

A knock came at his door and Harry suspected it was a member of the press. He answered and was surprised to see Gavin of all people on his doorstep.

"You have a fucking nerve. Get the fuck out of here before I hex you!" Harry warned.

Gavin smirked, "I guess you saw the paper. I'm here to collect the rest of Draco's belongings. He didn't want to see you, and has asked me to get them for him."

Harry crossed his arms and didn't make a move to allow Gavin to enter, "If Draco wants his stuff he can come to get it for himself. Not send his current rebound to do his dirty work." Harry slammed the door in his face.

All those weeks of holding back his jealous behaviour and his worries, and he had been right all along. Draco was done with him, had moved on to Gavin, of all people and couldn't even come to get his stuff himself. Coward as always.

In a fit of rage, Harry started packing as much as Draco's belongings as possible. Draco was too busy packing up his belongings and getting ready to return to Harry, he hadn't bothered to eat breakfast or read the paper that was still folded and on his kitchen counter.

He let himself into their home and went in search of Harry. He could hear him stomping around upstairs, and followed the noise.

Harry looked livid and was haphazardly throwing Draco's clothes into a trunk.

"What are you doing?" He asked he couldn't believe Harry was packing his stuff for him.

Harry spun around and glared at Draco with such intense hurt and anger, "What does it look like I am doing? You have a nerve sending your boyfriend over here to collect your things and then not to expect me to lose my temper." He screamed.

Draco frowns, "Boyfriend?" He echoes.

"What are you on about?" Draco questions.

"Don't give me the innocent act. Draco, he fucking turned up asking for your things, saying you didn't want to see me." He yelled in anger.

"I don't understand. I don't have a boyfriend...well, I do but we're on a break." He tries to joke.

"Not fucking funny, Draco. Just get your things and do one before I lose it," he warns.

Draco is very confused now, "No, seriously, I don't have a boyfriend! I have no idea who turned up here claiming to be such a thing. I came here to..."

"Stop lying, Draco. Fuck, just stop it. Gavin was here and he seemed rather smug, not to mention the delightful front page of this mornings paper. You cannot deny it anymore." Harry informs him.

"Paper?" Draco parrots, he has no idea what is going on. Gavin was here? What!

Harry summons the paper and throws it at, Draco. Draco catches it and looks at the front page in horror.

"What. No, it's not like that at all. We're not together. Never have been. I was out last night as a GROUP, I wasn't having a romantic meal with Gavin. I told him I wanted to try work things out with you, and Gavin got mad. He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back and we argued. I told him we were no longer friends and left. I swear that was it. Harry look at me. HARRY!" Draco pleaded.

"Sure looks like a proper kiss to me." He snaps, wildly gesturing to the paper still in Draco's hand.

"That is a split second, a photo of a quick and insignificant kiss. Are you calling me a liar? Gavin must have seen the paper this morning and showed up here to cause more trouble for us. I can show you my memory if you don't trust me. But that has always been our issue, you not trusting me." Draco admits.

"I trust you. Draco, how do you expect me to react, the paper, that photo – the kiss. Then Gavin showing up. Are you saying what I think you are saying? Have you come back to me?" He asked hopeful, his emotions and head in a spin.

"Yes, I've come back. I've come home - back to you." He confirms, stepping closer. Pleased that Harry had at least calmed down.

Harry throws himself at Draco and hugs him so tight that Draco struggles to breathe. He doesn't complain, it is exactly where he wants to be – in Harry's arms.

\- The End -


End file.
